


Ass-o-clock

by Arghnon



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Polyamorous Relationships, Side ships: tananoya, coffee shop AU, from asadai to asadaisuga, mild polyphobia, obviously daisuga and asasuga but asadai is more prominent here, past break up, past ship: asanoya, ramen stall, writer asahi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 09:38:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9715709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arghnon/pseuds/Arghnon
Summary: A lot more things happen at ass-o-clock than Asahi would have liked, honestly speaking.OrAsahi bumps into a man and ends up with two loves of his life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a long time work. I'm a slow writer and not good with pacing or flow but I had a lot of fun writing this! Coincidentally I finished this on the 14th of February.
> 
> Happy Valentine's day everyone!

A lot more things happen at ass-o-clock than Asahi would have liked, honestly speaking.

At ass-o-clock, his housemate wakes up and not very quietly dresses and leaves for a run.

At less-ass-but-still-ass-o-clock, said housemate returns, once again not very quietly, and showers while playing the radio at ass volume. 

At hour-past-ass, housemate does his duty as a human alarm clock and body slams him (thank God he's lost weight recently) and shouts about breakfast.

At still-slightly-ass-o-clock, he finally walks down for the scrambled eggs and hot sauce rice his housemate always makes. Nine out of ten times he will see his housemate be picked up by his yawning boyfriend (who probably had to also wake up at ass-o-clock) and ride off to classes. 

And then he’s left alone.

The ridiculous breakfast and consequent wash up wakes him up twenty percent and a nice hot shower wakes him up twenty percent more. The sixty percent left rests on his morning coffee which he must get from the nearby coffeeshop at decent-hour-o-clock.

(No coffee is allowed in his house. Not after his housemate crashed himself into the dining room table from half a mug of caffeine.)

So at decent-hour-o-clock, Asahi leaves with his work uniform and spare clothes and yawns his way to his morning coffee. He reaches Black and White Feathers in the same five minutes it takes everyday and gets his usual from a barista he's been crushing on for years now.

Asahi nods at the smile he's been given and greets him with a warm hello which the blonde will return. And Asahi tries his best not to stare too hard at the cute mole under his left eye or wonder too long how hair can be that pretty under such gross yellow lighting.

He then walks to work trying to cool down the blush he always gets talking to ‘Suga-kun’ and wakes up to a full 100 percent.

And if he wasn't already awake, this guy slamming into his shoulder would have definitely helped.

Asahi jolts at the slam. The man's height means his shoulder hits right into Asahi’s bicep. Both men stumble backwards, to-go coffees almost spilling over and sling bags swinging.

They both apologise deeply, flustered and stuttering before walking their own ways with bright red faces.

And Asahi can't help but think, what an attractive man that was.

Working at a ramen shop is interesting with the range of customers you get in the day. Business workers and college students. High school kids and stressed out parents. 

It's mindless work filled with quick movements and there's always a sea of customers during lunch hour. But once the customers trickle to none, Asahi is left alone once more.

Well not fully alone but is it really company if your co-worker spends their entire time talking on the phone during breaks?

Asahi is left to sigh and eat leftovers for lunch by himself.

He gets home a little before the dinner rush and though it's not early in the morning he feels enough like ass to call it afternoon-ass-o-clock. He let's himself fall face first onto their lumpy sofa and groan.

He’ll be the first to admit, he's been feeling quite lonely. He feels he's reached that point. It's been a good while since he dated and most in the past year haven't lasted more than a month or so. The longest relationship he'd been in was with none other than his housemate Nishinoya Yuu.

They had dated for half a year. It was at the fifth month that he told Nishinoya he was polyamorous.

It took a while to explain what that meant and that yes he still loved Nishinoya with all his heart. It's just his heart was good at multi-tasking. Needed to, sometimes. He couldn't help but love more than one person at a time.

Nishinoya frowned at that.

He should have known from the upset crease between bright gold eyes that it wouldn’t work out. Asahi tried dating someone else simultaneously and it was a week into it that Nishinoya sat him down and confessed that he couldn't handle it.

They both talked about it. Agreed that they should split. They fell out of love eventually.

Now Nishinoya is just his housemate and has found love in the explosive fire that is Tanaka Ryuunosuke. Asahi only wishes them the best.

He tries to sink further into the sofa despite it’s strange smell. He thinks about soft-looking silver blonde hair and a mischievous smile. He thinks about the man he bumped into. Those broad shoulders and that sharp jaw.

He let's out a sigh.

With that, he decides he’s exceeded his mope quota for the day. He gets his stuff together and readies himself for an evening of staring at a computer screen. At very-late-night-o-clock, he goes to sleep.

Another morning of ass-o-clock, body slamming, and hot sauce egg rice, and he's walking again to get his morning coffee. Again he blushes and stutters as the barista teases him. Again he flusters over their interaction. And, surprisingly, again he bumps into a man.

Correction: into the same man.

They both halt halfway through their apologies to blink at each other. A pause. And then they were laughing. 

Their chuckles were dying down when the man holds out his hand. 

“Sawamura Daichi.”

Asahi blinks once more. It takes him an embarrassingly long moment to realise what the gesture meant. In a flailing hurry, he takes the man’s, Daichi’s, hand and shakes it firmly.

“A-azumane. Azumane Asahi.”

Daichi nods and tightens his grip before letting his hand slip off. Asahi shamelessly misses the warmth already.

“Sorry for the bump. Too busy thinking about my morning meetings. Hope we don't bump into each other again,” he chuckles. Asahi doesn't quite get the joke but he joins in anyway, “No offense, of course. Its nice to meet you.”

Asahi thinks he replies. He must have because they part with waves and smiles but it’s only when he’s halfway to work that he realises he's been replaying that deep throaty chuckle over and over again in his head.

The next day goes much the same but instead of bumping, Daichi exaggerates maneuvering around him. Asahi snorts inelegantly at his antics.

The following day they almost bump again but instead do the awkward side step dance.

The day after that they catch each other's sight before they could collide and exchange ‘good morning’s. 

The days that come from then on see their interactions grow. From ‘good morning’s to ‘hello’s and ‘good morning’s then they add some ‘how are you’s. They jump from ‘I'm fine’ to ‘doing quite great actually’ to ‘oh, you’ll never believe what happened!’

They end up standing at the side of the walkway to chat for the five minutes both of them barely have. Asahi tells him of his co-worker who’s practically married to their phone. Daichi complains of the trouble duo on his project team who are always at each other's throats.

They start meeting earlier to have longer chats. Asahi finds he doesn't mind quite so much getting out of bed at ass-o-clock if it means longer talks with Daichi. Nishinoya is shocked the day he first finds no one to cannonball on to after his shower.

It was after an interesting tirade from Daichi about the new intern bringing in his pet owl again that he suggested they go out for coffee. Asahi chokes on the coffee he was already sipping. It takes several attempts from Daichi to ensure Asahi doesn't die from liquid caffeine strangulation.

Once calmed down, Asahi asks incredulously why.

Then he realizes how rude that sounds.

He tries to save face by mentioning ‘not that I mind’ and ‘I mean I'd love to’ and trails off at ‘it's just’ only to end with another ‘why?’.

To Asahi's relief, Daichi only laughs at his antics and gives him a rough pat on his shoulder.

“Because I'd like to get to know you better,” he beamed.

If Asahi wasn’t a tomato from choking he sure is now.

After a quick chat, they exchange numbers and agree to meet at their usual spot.

Everything after that is a blur. He works in a daze almost. All his movements are automatic. He's somehow more efficient probably because his mind is still processing the maybe-date he scored. There is no space for his usual worries of wrong orders or spilling hot water on himself. He didn't even realise his co-worker walked out during lunch and didn't come back until the end of his shift.

Even then he really couldn't find it in himself to care. He had a maybe-date. With a very handsome man.

And once he meets Daichi and they leave for the café, he realises, belatedly, they were going to Black and White Feathers. As in the one with his barista crush. That he will now see. During his first date.

Asahi could scream.

Like a normal person, he doesn't scream though he does sweat a bit more than average as they walk to the counter. Suga-kun is there. Grinning as usual.

He stutters through his order and Daichi, after much arguing, pays for the both of them. Asahi insists on getting the food and drinks then and partially regrets it when Suga-kun makes a show of silently giving Daichi a once over from afar. He hands over their order with a wink and a thumbs up of approval. He even mouths a ‘nice catch’ as Asahi struggles not to run away with the tray in hand.

He manages to calm down by the time he reaches their table. Daichi’s smile keeps his heart rate up though.

It's awkward for the first few minutes. A change of scenery does that to you or so Asahi justifies. They don't go quite past the “How's your food? Good, and you?” until they're both halfway done. The silence was almost ringing.

Daichi, then, all of a sudden gulps as much coffee as he can, slams his mug onto the table and opens his mouth. And says nothing.

He says nothing for a while except strangled syllables and Asahi is tempted to try the Heimlich maneuver out when Daichi exclaims “WE KEPT THE OWL.”

Asahi stares. Daichi’s face is red all over. He looks like he's holding his breath.

“Um, you mean, B-Bokuto’s owl?”

“Yes,” Daichi gasps. Asahi is getting concerned but Daichi sounds almost relieved, “Yes, Bokuto’s owl. We kept it. He's the office mascot now.”

“I thought you said you'd call animal control if Bokuto brought that owl into the office ever again after it dipped your tie in coffee and tried to eat it?” 

Daichi let out a shaky laugh and ran a hand through cropped hair. 

“Yeah, well, I hated that tie anyways”

That gets Asahi laughing too and Daichi laughs a lot more heartily alongside.

“What did you have on it again? Tiny slices of green cheese?”

“They were caterpillars. My sister probably didn't think I would know what a last minute birthday present looked like but trust me, I know.”

“I’ll keep that in mind if I ever get a gift from you,” Asahi smiles.

“Hey! It's the thought that counts! And even if I only thought about it for an hour before shops close, I promise you, it's a very thoughtful thought,” 

Daichi wags a finger at him at almost every word and Asahi has to hide his laughter into his drink. When he looks up, Daichi’s grin has gone lopsided and he’s looking at him in a way that has him flushed.

“Uhm, so, y-you have a sister?”

They chat a bit more and Asahi finds out about the military family Daichi grew up with alongside two sisters and an older brother. They talk about the places he moved to in his childhood and the fact that he still, to this day, knows how to set up a tent without instructions and make a fire with stick and stone.

Asahi shares a bit of himself too. How he's an only child who didn't go to university. He shudders at the thought of camping purely because of his fear of bugs and being out in the cold and dark but he admits he likes hiking and he's always wanted to do a bit of stargazing.

They get into an intense conversation on the current volleyball teams in Japan after realizing they both played volleyball in high school. It ends with Asahi recounting the time Nishinoya got stuck in the rafters after dislodging a stuck volleyball right onto the vice principal’s head.

“It happened so fast! His wig, it just flew! Straight off and landed right on top of Aone’s head. And the vice principal was on the floor and everyone thought we killed him, I was freaking out! I'm pretty sure I was actually screaming at the time.” 

“Oh my Gods,” Daichi wheezes in between adorable snorts. Asahi finishes the story watching the man across from him shake with laughter. 

They steep in more comfortable silence afterwards as Daichi catches his breath from laughing so hard. Asahi thinks Daichi looks good with the pink on his cheeks shining from breathlessness.

They had finished their meals and were continuing their conversations outside the café. The night air was cold enough that Asahi has to dig his hands into his pockets and he can watch their breaths curl up into the sky.

“I had a really great time, Asahi,” he grins, “And next time I’ll let you pay.”

Asahi grins back but it falters fast as a question niggles it's way to the front of his brain.

“Was this a date?” he practically barks out. His voice is louder and higher than he intended.

Daichi blinks before he breaks into a beaming smile and punches Asahi in the same bicep he first ran into. 

“Of course it is! Unless you don't want it to be-”

“No!” Asahi shouts. Then calmer he adds, “No, I do want it. To be a date, I mean. I had a great time too.”

“So another one sometime soon?”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“I’ll text you.”

“Yeah.”

“Yeah.”

They both huff a laugh.

“See you on Monday, Asahi.” Daichi throws at him as he walks off the other way.

“See you!” Asahi has to shout as he watches Daichi twist around and wave as he goes.

He stays there for a while, basking in the warmth of the moment before he turns around and walks home.


	2. Chapter 2

“I’m moving out.”

Asahi nearly flips the pancake into the ceiling.

“What?” he asks only after he finishes the pancake and turns off the gas.

“I’m moving out,” Nishinoya repeats himself. He looks put off that he had to.

“But where are you going to stay?”

“Where else am I going to stay, Asahi?” Nishinoya asks as if it’s obvious. 

It's too early for Asahi to start knowing what's obvious or not though. He almost answers his grandfather’s place when Nishinoya answers the question for him.

“Ryuu’s! I'm moving in with Ryuu!” 

He says it casually but Asahi can see the way he's trying not to grin too hard and how his face has gone a little red.

“Oh, congrats, Nishinoya!”

“It’s not that big a deal.”

“It kinda is.”

“Yeah? You think so?”

Asahi hasn’t seen Nishinoya this uncertain in a while but he doesn't worry. The blush on his cheeks and the wobbly soft smile on his face tells Asahi, it's a good kind of uncertain. 

When Asahi nods in response, Nishinoya’s smile widens.

“Yeah, it kinda is, I guess.”

Asahi let's Nishinoya bask in whatever memory has him staring unfocused at the floor with such affection. If this had happened months earlier, he knows he would feel a slight pang in his heart that that gaze is no longer for him. He takes it as a victory that he only feels happiness for a good friend.

He gives a slight cough to catch his attention, “When are you leaving?”

“After I get my stuff moved out! And of course only after you get a new housemate! I’ll keep paying the rent until you find someone new.”

“You don’t have to do that, Nishinoya,” though Asahi knows he’ll have to take up some evening shifts if he wants to pay the rent for the entire house.

It’ll cut into his evening writing, though, and he struggles to find time to write even now.

He’s told Daichi about his writing, leaning against the brick wall of their usual meet up. Both were holding coffees Asahi bought. They had a go to see who’s morning coffee was better. Asahi won.

Daichi had just grinned at him when he heard about it, eyes crinkled. 

“Yeah, you look like a writer.”

Asahi takes it as a compliment.

Nishinoya also seems to know what leaving Asahi without a roommate entails because the eyebrow furrow returns. It even comes with the ‘hands on hips’ stance.

“Asahi-san, you can't push yourself too hard!” he finds this a ridiculous precaution to come from Nishinoya Yuu of all people, “You know I worry about you! Only now, you’ve been waking up in time for work by yourself. With your writing and work and coaching, I barely see you at home, Asahi-san. And I know you sleep at crazy late times, even Ryuu said so! It's not just me!”

He digs the nail of his index finger into his thumb.

His work as an assistant volleyball coach at the sports centre pays the most out of his three jobs but they only have two weekend shifts to give him, one in the afternoon today and tomorrow morning. It’s only because he's good friends with Ukai that he even got the job.

His jobs don’t pay much but two out of three of them are what truly makes him happy. He wouldn’t leave them for the world. If anything dating Nishinoya had taught him, it's to fight for what makes him happy. Not just others.

Doesn't mean he wants to burden anyone.

“You don't have to do that,” he protests weakly once more.

“I want to,” Nishinoya is resolute. There's no fighting when his eyes shine like that. 

“Not like I could stop you anyway,” he sighs.

Nishinoya barks a laugh at that and they go about their brunch as usual.

Asahi and Daichi makes it a habit to meet up at the café every Friday. So now it's always a little easier to get out of bed at the end of the week. 

He must look a little chirpier this morning because Suga-kun calls him out on it. He's still crushing on Suga-kun enough that all interactions leave him flushed and flustered still.

“Just, you know, seeing Daichi again later,” he explains. Suga knows Daichi since he always comes here in the evenings.

Asahi’s chest feels warm at just saying Daichi’s name. He's fallen hard.

“Ah, thank you, Suga-kun,” he says as he accepts the two coffees from the barista.

“You can call me Suga, you know.”

Asahi blinks.

“We’ve known each other for a while, haven't we?”

He smiles, “Yeah, thanks Suga.”

He thinks of the how brightly Suga smiled back at him all throughout the day.

It's Monday again, when he comes in for his usual. Suga looks agitated but he still beams at Asahi when he walks through the door. Though a little dimmer.

He greets him but is otherwise silent. There's no teasing or intrusive questioning about why he's wearing a turtleneck all of a sudden. It has Asahi a little worried.

Before Suga hands over the coffees, he stops abruptly and stares straight at Asahi. Asahi flinches.

“Are you dating Daichi?”

“Y-yes!” He says it almost in reflex. The question had been a sharp one.

Suga stares at him. He looks like he wants to say something before shaking his head and handing him his drinks.

“Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me,” Suga’s smile is even more strained now, “Congratulations by the way.”

“It’s alright,” their hands don't brush, “Thank you, Suga.”

“It’s no problem at all.”

All throughout the week, Suga is quieter. It gets Asahi glancing at him again and again from his window seat.

“You okay?” Daichi asks.

Asahi jumps. He's just realised he's been staring at Suga for a good while.

“Yeah, I'm fine,” he contemplates, “It’s just. Suga’s been a little sad lately. I'm kind of worried.”

Daichi hums. Asahi sighs into his drink.

“He’s pretty hot.”

Asahi chokes on his drink. Daichi reaches across the table to pat his shoulder.

“ _What?!_ ”

“What? He is. I can have more than one type, Asahi.”

“That’s not it! I don't-,” he gives up and looks at his spilled coffee, “Can you not say things like that and make me choke on my coffee?”

“Asahi, you choke on your coffee so many times since I've met you, I don't even know what sets it off anymore.”

Asahi shoots a glare he hopes is not as pouty as it feels. 

“He is, though. Suga’s good looking,” Daichi reiterates.

“Yeah. He is,” Asahi admits into the napkins he's using to wipe coffee off his beard and mouth. He takes a glance at Suga. His hair still looks good under yellow lighting. He's staring out the window, leaning against the counter.

Asahi returns to his sandwich and takes a gulp of coffee. Daichi waits until he swallows. 

“I’m poly.”

Asahi evidently doesn't need coffee to choke because he does so on his own spit. He looks up to see Daichi with the same red face he had on their first date. Like he's holding his breath.

Daichi starts to flail at his wide-eyed silence.

“It’s, uh, when you’re able to have   
more than one romantic partner at a ti-”

“Me too.” Asahi chokes out. 

“What?”

“I’m poly too.”

Daichi halts his movements. They both stare at each other.

“Oh thank Gods,” Daichi sinks into his chair. 

Asahi let's out a relieved laugh. He can feel all the tension leave his shoulders. 

“I wanted to tell you because, don't drink your coffee, I wanted to ask Suga out. To a date. Preferably with both of us.”

Asahi doesn't choke this time. Not on coffee or spit.

He leans back and looks at Daichi’s earnest expression. He looks at Suga wiping mugs clean with a distant stare. He turns back to Daichi.

“Yeah. I’d like that.”

They both go up to the counter. It's Daichi who talks first. Asahi is shaking too much. Sweat was making his hands clammy. He was struggling to get his card out.

“Can we have two cookies please? One chocolate chip and another double chocolate,” Daichi orders.

Suga punches the order in with a customer service grin. He slips the two cookies in a paper bag and takes Asahi’s card.

“Anything else?” he asks with that grin again.

Daichi shakes his head.

When Suga hands over the cookies to Daichi, Asahi grabs a hold of the other end. Him and Daichi, both holding the bag of cookies, give each other a determined nod. 

They face Suga’s confused face and bow. With both pairs of hands they present the cookies to him.

“Please go out with us!” 

There's silence. They're both facing the floor. Asahi can feel Daichi shaking just a little less than himself. Slowly Asahi looks up. Daichi does too.

Suga is crying.

“Of course! Of course I will!” 

It’s long past their usual time to leave. The clock is ticking close to 9 and the shop closes at 10 according to Suga.

They had ordered a hot chocolate and shared the cookies amongst themselves. Suga had washed up his face and his smile was as bright as the first time Asahi fell for him.

They talk about each other’s lives. Suga exclaims that he had been in a crisis! Two attractive men he couldn't decide who to ask out. One ‘hot scruff man bun’ in the morning and one ‘biceps for days’ in the afternoon. 

Suga is sharp, quick and witty. His eyes gleam with mischief that lights up his entire face. He finds his eyes also look gorgeous even under the gross lighting.

And Daichi’s soft looks at Suga as he talks had Asahi’s heart racing.

It was even worse when they both look at him. Like he is worth looking at for days on end. He flails and stutters and Daichi will ask Suga “Isn't he the cutest?”

He threw creamer packets at his face, much to Suga’s delight.

Suga holds their hands tightly as he stays behind to close up.

And Daichi knocks his forehead gently against Asahi’s with a soft ‘see you tomorrow’.

And Asahi lies on his bed, and stares at the ceiling. He falls asleep to thoughts of soft calloused hands and warm breath fanning his lips.

 

A lot more things happen at ass-o-clock than Asahi would have liked, honestly speaking.

At ass-o-clock, his two boyfriends squirm against him as they both reach across him to shut off their alarms.

At less-ass-but-still-ass-o-clock, two pairs of hands are hauling him up. There may be tickling and nefarious kissing. Why the world can't let him sleep longer with their warmth pressed against him he doesn't know.

At hour-past-ass, he’s being pushed into the shower and two other bodies slip inside with him. Suga would jolt him awake with a tug at his hair and Daichi pinches his side. Twice now he's slipped in the shower because of them.

At still-slightly-ass-o-clock, Daichi is frying eggs and Suga is making coffee and Asahi is left to set the table and toast the bread. They all eat in a rush and wash the dishes together. They make a point to leave some kisses on cheeks and hold each other's hands tightly in between.

Asahi is fully awake with Suga’s arm wrapped around his waist and his own around Daichi’s as he locks the house door. 

They kiss Daichi goodbye as he walks to work and Asahi follows Suga to the café where he’ll sit down and write as they both wait for Daichi's shift to end. Asahi has two days off now that the rent is split between three people.

When evening comes, they will all sit by the window, coffee in hands and smiles on their lips. Their fingers will tangle and they will walk back home together.

Asahi finds waking up early is much easier with this waiting for him.


End file.
